


One Day My Prince Will Come

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry was younger, he had a friend he called Prince Severus. Now that he's older, Prince Severus has become his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day My Prince Will Come

**Title:** One Day My Prince Will Come  
**Author:** [](http://ashiiblack.livejournal.com/profile)[**ashiiblack**](http://ashiiblack.livejournal.com/)  
**Other pairings/threesome:** Brief mention of Ron/Hermione, past Harry/Ginny  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word count:** 4,000 words  
**Content/Warning(s):** (highlight for spoilers) * No chan, but there is frequent switching between adult!Harry and little!Harry*  
**Prompt:** #7 - Little Harry has a friend his own age who calls himself Prince Severus he only sees at night. Despite his misery with living in a cupboard, he knows that like in every fairy tale, someday his Prince will come for him.  
**Summary:** When Harry was younger, he had a friend he called Prince Severus. Now that he's older, Prince Severus has become his lover.  
**A/N:** Betaed by I, even though she doesn’t ship Snarry. Love you! Thanks to the mods for putting on this fest and a special thanks to the prompter for such an amazing prompt! It was nice to get out of my angsty shell and try on some sweet and tender Snarry. Title was inspired from Katy Perry's "Not Like the Movies."

 

  


**One Day My Prince Will Come**  


Familiar lips met Harry's as they made their way back to his flat. He dropped his keys and allowed himself to be pressed against his doorway. Severus’ lips were perfectly soft. Harry flicked his tongue in and out of his lover's mouth, pressing forward for more body contact.

Severus pinned Harry's hands behind his back against the wall, gripping his wrists more tightly than necessary. He was unable to do anything except allow himself to be devoured. And devoured he was. Severus pulled away from Harry's lips and feathered kisses up his jawline, pausing to suck on his earlobe. Harry moaned and fought to free his wrists, but Severus pressed harder, moving down to Harry's neck and pressing deep kisses against his skin, causing Harry to relax with another moan of pleasure.

For so many years, he had waited for _this_ moment--when he would finally have someone doing _this_ to him. Harry had always dreamed that love could be like this and he refused to let it slip away.

Severus pulled away from the nape of Harry's neck. "What are you thinking about?" he purred.

"This," Harry replied, seizing the opportunity to free his hands and pull Severus into another kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

This kiss was stronger, filled with passion and longing. Both men frotted against each other as their mouths danced in perfect rhythm.

Reluctantly, Harry pulled away. "Let's go inside," he whispered.

Severus wandlessly Summoned Harry's keys into his hand, quickly turning the lock behind Harry and pushing the door open. "Are you sure about this?"

"I’ve never more certain about anything in my life." Harry tugged Severus by the wrists and led him to the stairwell.

Tonight was the night they would finally make love.

* * * * *

  


"Boy, get in the cupboard!"

"But I-"

"I SAID GET IN THERE!" roared Uncle Vernon.

Little eight-year-old Harry Potter ducked into his cupboard under the stairs and curled up on his bed. He whimpered as Uncle Vernon sneered at him.

"You ruddy whelp."

"I didn’t do it," Harry insisted.

"How else do you expect all of OUR food suddenly appeared on YOUR plate?"

"I was just thinking about how hungry I was," Harry moaned, clutching his stomach.

"Were you boy? You were being a selfish little snot, that’s what you were doing." Uncle Vernon narrowed his watery eyes at Harry. "I’m going to lock you in here without dinner. Perhaps that will teach you not to steal food from the rest of us. After everything we’ve done for you."

"I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened," he said pitifully.

Uncle Vernon shook his head. "I wish we had thrown you out with the rubbish when you turned up on our doorstep." He slammed the door, locking it behind him.

Harry burst into tears. He hadn’t meant to take his aunt, uncle, and cousin’s food; he was just so hungry. All he was thinking about was how nice it would be to have more to eat, as they always got much more than he did.

"Why are you crying?" asked a voice in front of him.

Harry looked up and sniffled. There was a boy, an older boy, just a few years older than he, standing there with his arms crossed.

"I’m hungry," Harry replied in between sniffles. "Who are you? Why are you in _my_ cupboard?"

"I thought you could use some company," the boy replied and sat down next to him on the small bed. "This is where you sleep?" he asked, his nose crinkling.

Harry looked up and down at the boy. He was tall, even for a big kid, lanky and awkward looking. He had long, black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, a nose that seemed much too large for his face, and sharp black eyes that made him think of a snake he had seen on the telly once. "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" he asked bravely.

"Shouldn’t you?"

He looked closer. The boy was wearing a nametag. Perhaps from a school? Although he was just learning how to read, he was able to make out the letters. P-R-I-N-C-E, S-E-V-E-R-U-S. He narrowed his eyes and tried to make the sounds in his head. "Pinec?" he tried.

"Prince," the boy corrected him.

"You’re a PRINCE?" Harry asked incredulously.

The boy smiled for the first time. Harry noted that his smile made the whole room seem like a brighter place. He felt warm and safe when the boy smiled like that. "Yes, I am Prince Severus, royalty," he said in a lofty voice.

Harry’s jaw dropped. "Wow," he said, his face full of respect. "I’ve never met a prince before."

Prince Severus patted Harry’s shoulder. "No worries," he said. "Most haven’t."

"But why are you here in my cupboard? There are spiders in here," he said, shivering.

"Like I said, I thought you could use the company. My dad can be a bit of a prick too," the prince said, shuffling his feet.

Harry sniffled. "I’m _so_ hungry."

Prince Severus reached behind him and pulled out a mince pie. "That’s the best I can do on such short notice," he said, handing Harry the warm treat.

Harry looked at Severus with grateful eyes. "Thank you, Prince Severus."

"You’re quite welcome, Potter."

"Call me Harry, please?" Harry asked. "Friends call each other by their first names, don’t you know that?"

* * * * *

  


Being with Ginny had never been this fulfilling. Sure, when they kissed, he became aroused. And yes, when they fucked, he always came, but there was never a spark. There was never anything that told him that he and Ginny _should_ be together, needed to be together.

When he asked Ron about it, he didn't understand. Ron was head over heels in love with Hermione, and he just assumed everyone in a relationship felt the same.

Harry knew he was being a foolish romantic for thinking that he would feel love like he saw in the cinema, but he couldn't help wishing he could find _that_ kind of love, that kind of fulfillment. He wanted to be swept off his feet by his lover and see fireworks when they kissed. With Ginny, it just seemed convenient. When he looked at her, he didn't feel a warm pool of lust wash over him as he wished he could. It was just Ginny. And he loved her, he truly did, just not in the way that everyone thought he did.

He broke things off with her after their first year out of Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had been devastated and Ginny had been upset, but several months after dissolving their relationship, they were able to remain friends.

The only thing left was for Harry to figure out what to do with his life.

That was when he met HIM again, finally out of St. Mungo's extensive rehab. Harry had passed Severus by in Diagon Alley. After nearly a year of no contact, Harry was shocked when he felt his pulse quicken and cheeks heat into a shy flush. What surprised him even more was the older man's similar reaction.

Then, Harry did what any other brave Gryffindor would do. He fled the scene as quickly as possible.

Several weeks later, Harry found himself at the Hog's Head with Ron, celebrating his engagement to Hermione. Lo and behold, there sat Severus Snape, nursing a pint. Alone. Feeling braver with liquid courage coursing through his veins, he approached his ex-professor. "Hello," he said.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Severus had replied dryly, turning to Harry with a bored expression.

Harry smirked playfully. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked. "You look nearly empty."

And so it had begun. To an outsider, it just looked like two acquaintances sharing the occasional pint every few weeks. But to Harry, he felt all of those things he had never felt with Ginny. Looking into those onyx eyes evoked a passion in him he thought he only had for Quidditch. The one time their fingers had touched, Harry felt himself come alive. It was as if all his life, he had been living in the white King’s Cross station, and now, he was finally alive and back in real life. Severus - they had finally got to a first name basis - made him feel _complete._  


It was a simple handshake that led their tentative friendship into a relationship. Severus had held his hand out and Harry grasped it and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't much, but it was just enough to send Harry's spinning, complicated world to a halt. Time had frozen.

They took things slow. Severus would take Harry out to dinner and they would have witty conversations, filled with both their laughter. They would lie under the stars in the Quidditch Pitch at two in the morning and watch the stars, sharing intimate secrets no one else had ever heard. Harry even shared that he had an imaginary friend when he was little, one who he believed was his soul mate.

Harry didn't know what compelled Severus to do it, but he leaned in for - finally - a proper kiss. It grew heated quickly, with Severus rolling on top of him and giving him many open-mouthed kisses.

Still, they decided to wait before they made love. Something told them that the Headmistress would have a serious problem with the two of them shagging outside for anyone to see.

* * * * *

  


"There he is!" cried a boy.

Harry froze. He was in the small park by his house. He and Severus had been playing hide and seek. Unfortunately, there were others his age who wouldn’t understand Severus. "Hi Piers, hi Tommy," he said quietly.

"Who were you talking to?" Piers asked with a smirk.

"No one," Harry said casually. "I was just playing by myself."

"You were just playing by yourself," Piers repeated, folding his arms. "I think you were talking to an IMAGINARY friend."

Severus stepped behind Harry. "He can’t see me, but you know I’m not imaginary," he whispered. "We should get out of here; he looks like he wants to fight."

Harry nodded. Piers continued leering at Harry. "Hey Tommy!" he said. "Potter has a pretend friend because he doesn’t have any real ones!"

Tommy burst into laughter. "Pathetic," he choked out.

"Well, Potter, we _could_ be your friends. All you have to do is stick your whole head in the sand," Piers said.

Harry glanced at Severus for a cue at what to do. Severus was already jogging away, motioning for Harry to follow. Harry turned and sprinted off to join Severus. Tommy and Piers cried out and started chasing after them.

"Quick! They’re onto us!" Harry squealed as he ducked behind a bush, Severus tearing around the corner behind him.

They tried to catch their breaths. "Do they always do that?" Severus asked, panting.

Harry nodded, still finding it difficult to talk. "Dudley - puts - them - up - to - it," he gasped.

"Why do they do it?"

Harry shrugged. "Dudley doesn’t like me because I take up space in his house."

"What about those boys? Don’t you have any friends in school?"

"No one wants to be friends with the freak, Harry Potter," he said dejectedly.

Severus reached out and gave Harry a hug. "You’ll always have me, Harry."

"I love you, Severus," Harry said, fighting his tears. "You’re the only one who understands me."

Severus stroked Harry’s hair. "Soon, more people will understand you. They’ll love you and accept you for who you are. You are above them, Harry. You always have been and you will go on to do amazing things. This is bad now, but in a few years, you won’t even remember why you were so upset."

"I hope not," Harry said, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. "Please don’t ever leave me, Prince Severus."

"Never," he whispered, pulling Harry closer.

* * * * *

  


Severus slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt, taking the time to give each button delicate attention.

Harry pulled Severus back into a kiss as he was undressed, feeling too far away from him for comfort. Severus slid his hands underneath the collar of Harry's shirt and slid it down Harry's arms. Harry moaned at the touch of the older man's soft caresses. Severus pulled away and pressed a deep kiss into Harry's chest, sucking and licking at his nipples.

Severus gripped Harry's shoulders and pushed him toward the bedroom. Harry was so busy enjoying himself he was caught off guard and toppled over, sending both men to the ground.

"Too eager to wait, eh, Potter?" Severus purred between kisses.

Harry was unable to respond. He had surrendered to his lover's attention. Severus quickly removed Harry's trousers and pants and stopped to admire his erect cock.

"Please," Harry begged. "I want you inside me."

"Hush," Severus said sharply. "We are not going to do this like a couple of OWL students. We will make this last as long as we can and gain as much pleasure from it as possible."

Severus hoisted Harry's legs over his shoulders and pulled him forward. He dipped his head in between Harry's legs, taking his cock fully in his mouth.

Harry struggled not to press forward, eager to have more of his prick inside. Severus' tongue massaged the base of Harry's cock while his hands traced circles around his opening.

This was bliss. He never imagined a blow job could feel this way. With Ginny, it was more like taking care of business. With Severus, it was slow, sweet, tender. Harry spread his legs wider, inviting his lover inside. Severus pressed one finger in past the tight ring of muscle. Bending his finger once it was fully sheathed in Harry's warmth, Severus began moving it in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace. Harry cried out at the assault of his erection and arse. If Severus were to keep going like this, he would climax before they even had sex. Harry had always prided himself on being able to hold off his orgasm. He lost himself in Severus, in his eyes, in his deep, languid breaths; yet instead of him feeling smothered, he felt freer than he ever had before.

Severus added another finger and quickened his pace. Harry clenched his toes tightly, trying not to make too much noise. However, with the view of Severus bobbing up and down on his cock, along with the intensity of the fingering, Harry was fighting a losing battle.

"Please, Severus. I need you," he begged.

Severus ignored him and instead, inserted a third finger. Harry bit his lip and pressed forward, longing for Severus to stroke his prostate.

When that magical moment came, Harry knew he didn't have long. Severus was now deep throating his cock and relentlessly stroking his prostate. He came with a loud cry, expelling his seed into his lover's throat. He closed his eyes in delight, reveling in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Severus removed his mouth from Harry's prick, swallowed, and brought himself up to kiss Harry. Harry's legs trembled at the pressure and the position, but he relaxed and accepted the kiss. Severus did not remove his fingers and instead continued stretching Harry.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" Harry asked with a grin when Severus pulled away.

Severus looked deep into Harry's eyes. "I'm not going to fuck you. I am going to make love to you until you come again."

Harry smiled, touched and once again surprised by Severus' kind words. So far, Severus had not stopped shocking him since they started dating. Instead of the brass arsehole he was to everyone else, Severus was a gentle lover and hated dirty talk. He took his time on every aspect of their relationship. Harry related it to the tenderness he saw when the man brewed a potion. Like his latest batch of Wolfsbane, their relationship wasn't to be rushed or pushed too hard in any way.

Severus removed his fingers from Harry's arse, performed a Lubricant Charm, and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. Severus gently stroked Harry's hair, tugging the messy tendrils, and pressed forward.

While he had slept with other men, Harry never knew how fulfilling this could feel. All of the rejection he experienced in his youth, leading up to the hero worship of his school days, had never prepared him to feel such pure love. With Severus, he finally felt complete.

He could feel himself already getting erect again as Severus began to move, first with a soft - yet firm - rhythm, and then beginning to snap his hips, hitting Harry's prostate with expert skill. Severus reached down and grasped Harry's prick, slowly jerking him off.

Severus picked up his speed as beads of sweat slid down his cheeks. Harry watched as Severus closed his eyes and threw his head back, letting out a barely audible moan.

Harry began to feel pressure building inside of him. He was shocked that after a mere ten minutes of fucking, he was already getting close. He started meeting Severus thrust for thrust, threading his lover’s fingers with his own.

He noticed Severus was biting his lip, perhaps holding off his orgasm for Harry's sake. He pushed forward to allow more friction between his prick and Severus' hand.

As he came for a second time, he saw a blinding white light. He barely registered Severus' low moan that proceeded before he gave several more deep thrusts, shooting his come inside Harry.

Severus slowly pulled out, released Harry's legs, and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's lips, then rolled over to his side. "So," he asked. "Was it everything you expected it to be?"

* * * * *

  


"Dudley tells me that you’ve been talking to invisible strangers, boy," Uncle Vernon snarled.

Harry paused for just a few seconds, then continued eating his soup. Most of the vegetables were given to his family, but he was able to eat a carrot piece or two with each spoonful.

"I asked you a question, you little brat. Tell me, what’s his name?"

Harry looked his uncle directly in the eyes. "His name is Severus and he’s a Prince from Cokeworth."

"Cokeworth?" snorted Uncle Vernon. "What is he, Prince of the Sewages?"

"You wouldn’t understand," Harry muttered bravely.

"Did you just talk back to me, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked in a low voice. He stood up and narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"So what if I did?" Harry asked, his temper besting him. "Severus is the first person I’ve met who understands me! He’s a good person and he loves me for who I am!"

"He loves you," Uncle Vernon mocked. "Petunia, it looks as though our nephew is not just an annoying whelp. He’s also a disgusting shirt lifter."

"What’s a-" Dudley started.

"Never you mind," Aunt Petunia said quickly.

"Just more to add to you being a FREAK, isn’t it, boy? With your losers for parents, who wouldn’t expect their son to be a fairy boy?"

Harry’s stone-cold face finally broke. He didn’t understand the words Uncle Vernon was using, but he knew that they were mean and he knew that it was insulting Severus. "I wish Severus would just take me away from here!" he cried. "That way, I don’t have to live with YOU anymore!" He took off to his cupboard and slammed the door.

He knew that his behavior had just earned him at least a week’s worth of meals in his cupboard, but it was worth it. How dare Uncle Vernon insult his friendship with Severus?

He was lying on his small bed, facing the wall. When he felt an indent in the bed behind him, he turned around. "Hullo, Severus," he said, smiling for the first time in hours.

"I can see something happened over here," Severus said, rolling on his back and resting his head on Harry’s pillow.

"Uncle Vernon called me a fairy boy," Harry said. "Severus, what’s a fairy boy?"

Severus shot up. "Did he really?" he raged. "Your own uncle called you that?" He paused. "Well, I suppose my father called me that too," Severus said softly.

Harry sat up and leaned against the wall, crossing his legs. "Is being a fairy boy wrong?"

" _Will you stop saying that word?_ Harry, there’s nothing wrong with, well, being like _that_. It just means that you like people that other people don’t."

"Well, that makes sense I guess. I don’t have any friends and you told me that a lot of people are horrible to you too. We can be like _that,_ " he emphasized, "together."

"I would like that one day," Severus agreed. "For now, let’s be friends. We’ll get to meet in real life soon."

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You know I appear to only you, right?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. "The reason I appear only to you is because I am pretend. The real Prince Severus is sending me to you to keep you company."

Harry narrowed his eyes in contemplation. "So there is a REAL Prince Severus out there?" he asked. "Why doesn’t he just come?"

"He’s older than what I look like," Severus replied. "And he is really busy. A lot of bad things happened to him, so it’s better if he sends a younger version of himself. But he loves you, just like I do. And one day, you two can be together, just like we are now."

Harry nodded. He didn’t understand, but this didn’t seem like an appropriate time to discuss it. "Will you stay with me?" Harry asked.

"Just for tonight," Severus replied, wrapping his arms around Harry. "But then, I need to get back to my own world."

Harry turned around, pressing his forehead against Severus’. "Promise me you’ll see me again."

"I promise."

"And promise me we will be together too."

"I promise."

"And - you’ll tell me you love me when you see me."

"I will," Severus said, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss against Harry’s lips. His whole body tingled, as though, for once, his life was complete. Now he knew what the people in the movies felt. It was true. A kiss from your true love was all you really needed.

* * * * *

  


Harry gave Severus a warm smile. "Of course. I can barely move though."

Severus stroked Harry's arm. "I assume you would wish to repeat this experience again?"

He leaned forward and kissed Severus. "Again and _again_."

They were silent for a few moments. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"In fear of sounding like Albus, I will choose not to answer with, 'You just asked me a question' and instead, yes, you may, Harry."

"Were you - did you -"

"I need you to be a bit more specific."

"When I was younger - there was a boy who used to visit me - his name was - was Prince Severus. The last time I saw him - well - he - he told me that he loved me and one day - one day, we could be together properly."

Severus was silent. "I'm surprised you remember that far back," he finally replied.

"Was that really you?" Harry asked. "Why did you do that?"

Severus turned around and looked straight into Harry's eyes and reached out, cupping his face with his hand. "I know what it is like to live a lonely childhood without any companionship. The Headmaster had asked me to look in on you from time to time. It was my own weakness. I couldn't just stand idly by while your cousin tormented you. I thought if - if I could give you just a few weeks of happiness I would have done my job."

"Did you-"

"Did I love you then, like I told you? Harry, what else was I supposed to tell a lonely little boy who was crying? I never could have imagined that one day, we would end up together."

Harry moved in closer to Severus. "I'm glad we did, _Prince Severus_."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed the top of his head. "Me too, Harry. But if you ever call me Prince Severus again, I’m going to have to set my royal army on your arse."  


-The End-

  


  



End file.
